villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Fleetway)
This article is about the Fleetway "Sonic the Comic" villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. Ivo Robotnik, often known simply as Dr. Robotnik, is of course the most well known of Sonic's many opponents and while the videogame adversary is well known their exists some alternate versions of the mad scientist that are not quite as well known. Such is the case of the Robotnik found within the pages of the now discontinued Sonic the Comic, which was published by Fleetway as the main Sega-based comic in the UK. Originally a kindly scientist by the name of Kintobor this version of Robotnik originally sought to erase all evil from Mobius via the use of Chaos Emeralds and was responsible for granting Sonic his amazing speed and distinctive blue coloration. However something went horribly wrong during Kintobor's quest and he became corrupted into the larger-than-life monstrosity, Robotnik, an insane, sadistic, and power-hungry tyrant who sought to conquer Mobius in keeping with the events of the original Sonic games. As the series progressed Fleetway's Robotnik would become ever more dangerous, arguably more than his Archie counterparts, though he would eventually be dethroned (however Fleetway have never actually killed Robotnik off). Much as Archie had based their Robotnik on the one found in SATAM so Fleetway's Robotnik was based on the Robotnik found on Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog - ironically despite being based physically on the goofier version of Robotnik, his personality was the opposite of the aosth version, and he was still a very valid threat to Mobius. Some even consider him darker, and cruler than the version from the 1993 cartoon. The later design combines elements from both Robotnik's Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog design and his modern "Eggman" look. The personality of Fleetway's Robotnik has varied as different writers have had different ideas on just how threatening they wanted him to be, always dangerous he was originally also slightly comical with a tendency to obsess over egg puns - however some writers objected to this and tried to make him exceptionally dark. As a result Robotnik would change considerably and while still retaining some comedic charm when needed he was, in general, a truly monstrous character and often plotted to destroy the planet entirely: this trait would separate him from all other Robotniks. Out of all the alternative Eggmen it was Fleetway's that actively sought to destroy Mobius and almost succeeded on several occassions. Ironically, sega featured a character known as eggman nega, who also wanted to destroy sonics world. personality Fleetways robotnik is possibly the most sinister of all the bad doctors incarnations. This mind-twisted monstrosity was a sociopath who thrived on other peoples pain and misery, and actually had people executed, useually for commiting the most insignificant of misdeeds. One citizen stated 'the crime for ANYTHING around here is death!' He was also a master of desguise, and the only incarnation of robotnik to have mobians working for him, like techno the canary, who quitted and dr zachary. He also was lucky in having grimer, the only assistent who was both compitent, AND didn't have dreams of betraying him. robotnik could also be a deadpan snarker, with a droll sense of humor. and also has a love of hot cocoa and teen romance. gallery Robotnik1.gif|Robotnik's original appearance in the Comic, referencing his "Classic" design from "Sonic the Hedgehog" games Robotnik2.gif|Robotnik's appearance after transformation, based on Miltron Knight's design for the character Robotnik3.gif|Robotnik's latest appearance, combining elements from Miltron Knight's design and "Modern" design from "Sonic the Hedgehog" games Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mad Scientist Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mutated Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dictator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Warmonger Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Light Category:The Heavy Category:Sociopaths Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppression Category:Evil Creator